powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP 18: Commoner Hero
is the eighteenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot The newest BankiJyu, Vacuum Banki, is dispatched to take down the Sutō siblings. Meanwhile, Miu, curious about what makes the Go-ongers "pathetic", drops in on the still-depressed Go-ongers. She treats the gang to a meal at a fancy restaurant and takes them clothes shopping, in an effort to make them less "pathetic". Sōsuke and Miu butt heads the whole time, and she decides that she needs to work on him some more. Sōsuke refuses to follow Miu's plan and eventually deserts her. Meanwhile, Vacuum Banki's attempts to take out Hiroto are repeatedly unsuccessful, thanks to Hiroto's vigilance, so he is instructed to go after Miu instead. Hiroto senses that Miu is in danger, and rushes to find her. He runs into Sōsuke, who tells him that Vacuum Banki has kidnapped Miu and taken her to Mt. Kurogane. Hiroto changes into Go-On Gold and tells Sōsuke not to interfere before flying away. At Mt. Kurogane, where Miu has been tied up, Vacuum Banki demands Go-On Gold's Wing Trigger as ransom. As Hiroto agonizes over whether he should comply, Sōsuke arrives, offering his Go-Phone and Change Soul to Vacuum Banki and demanding to take Miu's place. Vacuum Banki gleefully takes Sōsuke's equipment, but refuses to release Miu. Sōsuke, enraged, attacks Vacuum Banki, buying Hiroto time to change Go-on Gold and rescue Miu, who watches Sōsuke reclaim all of their transformation gear. Together, Go-On Red, Go-On Gold, and Go-On Silver defeat Vacuum Banki using the Mantan Gun and the Wing Boosters. Vacuum Banki undergoes Industrial Revolution just as GunBir-Oh, BearRV, and Bus-on arrive. Speedor is transported to Go-on Red, and Engine-Oh is formed. Vacuum Banki, however, puts up a formidable fight against GunBir-Oh and Engine-Oh. Toripter and Jetoras join the fight and are convinced to join with Engine-Oh to form Engine-Oh Jetripter, who easily scraps Vacuum Banki. After the battle, the Go-ongers receive grudging respect from the Go-on Wings, though Miu privately expresses admiration for the Go-ongers passion to Hiroto. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Waiter: *Clerk: Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8 Notes *'Engine Narrator': Engine Jetras *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Bear RV ("This is great!") *'Go-On Seminar': How fast are Toripter and Jetras? **'Answer': Unknown; they're too fast for Sosuke's speed gun. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami